Chemotherapy refers to the use of cytotoxic (typically DNA damaging) drugs to treat a range of proliferative disorders, including cancer, tumors, psoriasis, arthritis, lupus and multiple sclerosis, among others. Chemotherapeutic compounds tend to be non-specific and, particularly at high doses, toxic to normal, rapidly dividing cells. This often leads to a variety of side effects in patients undergoing chemotherapy.
Bone marrow suppression, a severe reduction of blood cell production in bone marrow, is one such side effect. It is characterized by both myelosuppression (anemia, neutropenia, agranulocytosis, and thrombocytopenia) and lymphopenia. Neutropenia is characterized by a selective decrease in the number of circulating neutrophils and an enhanced susceptibility to bacterial infections. Anemia, a reduction in the number of red blood cells or erythrocytes, the quantity of hemoglobin, or the volume of packed red blood cells (characterized by a determination of the hematocrit) affects approximately 67% of cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy in the United States. See BioWorld Today, page 4, Jul. 23, 2002. Thrombocytopenia is a reduction in platelet number with increased susceptibility to bleeding. Lymphopenia is a common side-effect of chemotherapy characterized by a reduction in the number of circulating lymphocytes (also called T- and B-cells). Lymphopenic patients are predisposed to a number of types of infections.
Myelosuppression continues to represent the major dose-limiting toxicity of cancer chemotherapy, resulting in considerable morbidity along with the potential need to require a reduction in chemotherapy dose intensity, which may compromise disease control and survival. Considerable evidence from prospective and retrospective randomized clinical trials clearly shows that chemotherapy-induced myelosuppression compromises long-term disease control and survival (Lyman, G. H., Chemotherapy dose intensity and quality cancer care (Oncology (Williston Park), 2006. 20(14 Suppl 9): p. 16-25)). Furthermore, treatment regimens for, for example, lung, breast, and colorectal cancer recommended in the National Comprehensive Cancer Network guidelines are increasingly associated with significant myelosuppression yet are increasingly recommended for treating early-stage disease as well as advanced-stage or metastatic disease (Smith, R. E., Trends in recommendations for myelosuppressive chemotherapy for the treatment of solid tumors. J Natl Compr Canc Netw, 2006. 4(7): p. 649-58). This trend toward more intensive treatment of patients with cancer creates demand for improved measures to minimize the risk of myelosuppression and complications while optimizing the relative dose-intensity.
In addition to bone marrow suppression, chemotherapeutic agents can adversely affect other healthy cells such as renal epithelial cells, resulting potentially in the development of acute kidney injury due to the death of the tubular epithelia. Acute kidney injury can lead to chronic kidney disease, multi-organ failure, sepsis, and death.
One mechanism to minimize myelosuppression, nephrotoxicity, and other chemotherapeutic cytotoxicities is to reduce the planned dose intensity of chemotherapies. Dose reductions or cycle delays, however, diminish the effectiveness and ultimately compromise long-term disease control and survival.
Small molecules have been used to reduce some of the side effects of certain chemotherapeutic compounds. For example, leukovorin has been used to mitigate the effects of methotrexate on bone marrow cells and on gastrointestinal mucosa cells. Amifostine has been used to reduce the incidence of neutropenia-related fever and mucositis in patients receiving alkylating or platinum-containing chemotherapeutics. Also, dexrazoxane has been used to provide cardioprotection from anthracycline anti-cancer compounds. Unfortunately, there is concern that many chemoprotectants, such as dexrazoxane and amifostine, can decrease the efficacy of chemotherapy given concomitantly.
Additional chemoprotectant therapies, particularly with chemotherapy associated anemia and neutropenia, include the use of growth factors. Hematopoietic growth factors are available on the market as recombinant proteins. These proteins include granulocyte colony stimulating factor (G-CSF) and granulocyte-macrophage colony stimulating factor (GM-CSF) and their derivatives for the treatment of neutropenia, and erythropoietin (EPO) and its derivatives for the treatment of anemia. However, these recombinant proteins are expensive. Moreover, EPO has significant toxicity in cancer patients, leading to increased thrombosis, relapse and death in several large randomized trials. G-CSF and GM-CSF may increase the late (>2 years post-therapy) risk of secondary bone marrow disorders such as leukemia and myelodysplasia. Consequently, their use is restricted and not readily available any more to all patients in need. Further, while growth factors can hasten recovery of some blood cell lineages, no therapy exists to treat suppression of platelets, macrophages, T-cells or B-cells.
Roberts et al in 2012 reported that Pfizer compound PD-0332991 induced a transient cell cycle arrest in CDK4/6 dependent subsets of healthy cells such as HSPCs (see Roberts et al. Multiple Roles of Cyclin-Dependent Kinase 4/6 Inhibitors in Cancer Therapy. JNCI 2012; 104(6):476-487). This compound is currently being tested by Pfizer in clinical trials as an anti-neoplastic agent against estrogen-positive, HER2-negative breast cancer.
Hematopoietic stem cells give rise to progenitor cells which in turn give rise to all the differentiated components of blood as shown in FIG. 1 (e.g., lymphocytes, erythrocytes, platelets, granulocytes, monocytes). HSPCs require the activity of CDK4/6 for proliferation (see Roberts et al. Multiple Roles of Cyclin-Dependent Kinase 4/6 Inhibitors in Cancer Therapy. JNCI 2012; 104(6):476-487). In healthy kidneys, the renal epithelium infrequently enters the cell cycle (about 1% of epithelial cells). After a renal insult, however, a robust increase in epithelial proliferation occurs (see Humphreys, B. D. et al. Intrinsic epithelial cells repair the kidney after injury. Cell Stem Cell 2, 284-91 (2008)). Importantly, following renal injury, surviving renal epithelial cells replicate to repair damage to the kidney tubular epithelium (see Humphreys, B. D. et al. Repair of injured proximal tubule does not involve specialized progenitors. Proc Natl Acad Sci USA 108, 9226-31 (2011)). See also WO 2010132725 filed by Sharpless et al.
A number of CDK 4/6 inhibitors have been identified, including specific pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidines, 2-anilinopyrimidines, diaryl ureas, benzoyl-2,4-diaminothiazoles, indolo[6,7-a]pyrrolo[3,4-c]carbazoles, and oxindoles (see P. S. Sharma, R. Sharma, R. Tyagi, Curr. Cancer Drug Targets 8 (2008) 53-75). WO 03/062236 identifies a series of 2-(pyridin-2-ylamino-pyrido[2,3]pyrimidin-7-ones for the treatment of Rb positive cancers that show selectivity for CDK4/6, including 6-acetyl-8-cyclopentyl-5-methyl-2-(5-piperazin-1-yl-pyridin-2-ylamino)-8H-pyrido-[2,3-d]-pyrimidin-7-one (PD0332991). The clinical trial studies have reported rates of Grade 3/4 neutropenia and leukopenia with the use of PD0332991, resulting in 71% of patients requiring a dose interruption and 35% requiring a dose reduction; and adverse events leading to 10% of the discontinuations (see Finn, Abstract S1-6, SABCS 2012).
VanderWel et al. describe an iodine-containing pyrido[2,3-d]pyrimidine-7-one (CKIA) as a potent and selective CDK4 inhibitor (see VanderWel et al., J. Med. Chem. 48 (2005) 2371-2387).
WO 99/15500 filed by Glaxo Group Ltd discloses protein kinase and serine/threonine kinase inhibitors.
WO 2010/020675 filed by Novartis AG describes pyrrolopyrimidine compounds as CDK inhibitors. WO 2011/101409 also filed by Novartis describes pyrrolopyrimidines with CDK 4/6 inhibitory activity.
WO 2005/052147 filed by Novartis and WO 2006/074985 filed by Janssen Pharma disclose addition CDK4 inhibitors.
US 2007/0179118 filed by Barvian et al. teaches the use of CDK4 inhibitors to treat inflammation.
WO 2012/061156 filed by Tavares and assigned to G1 Therapeutics describes CDK inhibitors. WO 2013/148748 filed by Tavares and assigned to G1 Therapeutics describes Lactam Kinase inhibitors.
U.S. Patent Publication 2011/0224227 to Sharpless et al. describes the use of certain CDK4/6 inhibitors, such as PD0332991 and 2BrIC (see Zhu, et al., J. Med. Chem., 46 (11) 2027-2030 (2003); PCT/US2009/059281) to reduce or prevent the effects of cytotoxic compounds on HSPCs in a subject undergoing chemotherapeutic treatments. See also U.S. Patent Publication 2012/0100100.
Stone, et al., Cancer Research 56, 3199-3202 (Jul. 1, 1996) describes reversible, p16-mediated cell cycle arrest as protection from chemotherapy.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide new compounds, compositions and methods to treat patients during chemotherapy.